She Said, He Said
by Taethowen
Summary: The Royai 100 themes explored through dialogue, and in 100 words or less. Everything from crack to angst to... well, nothing's off limits. Updates once a week, because that's all I can handle right now.
1. Military Personnel

_Takes place shortly after Mustang has assembled his permanent team._

* * *

**Military Personnel**

* * *

"Sir, you've been drinking."

"Shwhy d'ya say phat, Lieu… Lef… Lah-ten-ant?"

"Your hand is on my ass, sir, and you haven't even flinched at my gun yet."

"Oh-kay."

"Remove your hand, sir. Before I shoot your foot."

"Ah."

"Now, tell me why Havoc, Falman, Breda, _and_ Fuery have all come to my apartment tonight asking about _flame alchemy_?"

"SHAVING!"

"… shaving, sir?"

"No, no! _Hazing_."

"Sir, you _do _realize that exposing those secrets means I have to be naked, correct?"

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Sir, that won't be necessary. You just need to call off the hazing first thing in the morning."

* * *

Yeah, this first one might be totally crack...


	2. Gunshot

**2. Gunshot**

* * *

"Hawkeye! I'm coming!"

"Sir, I've got this! Please stay back, you're useless in the rain!"

"But… I heard a gunshot."

"I _am_ Amestris' best sniper, sir. You only need to worry if you _don't_ hear gunfire."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but adding anything else seemed to water it down!


	3. Battlefield

_Ishval, 1908_

* * *

**_Battlefield_**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Miss Hawkeye?"

"You should probably call me 'Cadet Hawkeye', Major."

"Cadet Hawkeye, then, _why are you here_?"

"Because _here_ I can do something."

"Like get killed!"

"Or keep you from getting killed. Like I've already done once, sir."

"Don't… call me 'sir'."

"Would you rather I called you 'major'? You _do _outrank me."

"I shouldn't."

"Sir, please don't turn this into a battle. I'm here. I'm not leaving – especially since that would be considered desertion. Deal with it."


	4. Grave

_Post-manga..._

* * *

**4. Grave**

* * *

"Um… hi, Mom…

"Oh, this is stupid, sir. She's dead. She can't hear us."

"You never know, Hawkeye. If Truth exists, I wouldn't bet against an afterlife."

"Sorry, Mom… I… ah… I brought someone to meet you. Don't worry, Father already met him. I think he approved of us, in his own strange fashion. He did… give me to Roy on his deathbed.

"That doesn't sound at all how I meant it.

"But… I don't mind. I love him, Mom, and I think he loves me. And we're fixing this messed-up country together."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Hawkeye…"

* * *

_To be continued… (in chapter 10.)_


	5. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)

**5. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

* * *

_Eastern Command, shortly after the assembly of Mustang's team._

* * *

"Hawkeye!

"Hawkeye, turn around. Answer me!"

"…yes, sir?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"I don't believe you."

"Respectfully, sir – I don't care."

"That's insubordination, Lieutenant."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just frustrated. I'm not upset with _you_, so it's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"I know, Hawkeye. And I'll make sure Havoc knows not to… _borrow_ your rifle again."

"I would appreciate that, sir. But… my frustration isn't going to just disappear. You know the rifle is more than just a weapon. It's… an extension of _me_."

"Just like flame alchemy…"

"Sir, you really shouldn't discuss that."


	6. Death

_"Missing scene" from the manga, chapter 58._

* * *

**6. Death**

* * *

"The doctor has left, Miss Hawkeye. He'll send the undertaker out."

"…all right."

"Are you… do you…"

"Just spit it out, Mr. Mustang."

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well… let's have dinner, then figure out the funeral."

"I don't know if there's money for a funeral. We've been barely scraping by for… a while."

"Since I left, you mean?"

"Father didn't take on any other students."

"Hey, I won't leave you helpless. I'll cover the burial, at least. We'll figure out everything else."

"I'm glad you're here, Mr. Mustang. I don't know how I'd handle this alone."


	7. Crime & Punishment

**7. Crime & Punishment**

* * *

"Sir, you can't keep threatening every man who so much as looks at me. Or shakes my hand. Or _breathes_."

"Of course I can. You're _my_ lieutenant."

"There are rumors circulating, sir. Even General Grumman implied something the other day."

"G-General Grumman?"

"Yes, sir."

"But-"

"No _buts_, sir. You must stop threatening to punish people for being around me. It's not a crime."

"_It is a crime when Havoc stares at your rack._"

"What are you muttering, sir?"

"N-n-nothing, Lieutenant."

"That's what I thought, sir. Though it's a waste of air to say something you don't want heard."

"Yes, Lieutenant."


	8. Store-lined Streets

_A/N: Sometime while they're stationed in east, pre-manga (or early-manga), and Roy and Riza are on an undercover assignment..._

* * *

**8. Store-lined Streets**

* * *

"_Sir_."

"Hmm?"

"_Sir!_"

"You're not supposed to call me that right now, Elizabeth."

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes, _Frank_."

"…oh. Sorry."

"Si- _Frank_. We have the items we came for. It's time to go."

"But we never window-shop anymore, Elizabeth."

"That's because you window-shop for all the things we can't afford."

"Is it so bad if I want to put a ring on your finger, Elizabeth?"

"Like I said, sir – stop shopping for things we can't afford."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth… but that is one dream I'm not willing to give up without a fight."


	9. Unknown pastBefore we knew each other

A/N - Because I have this headcanon that Riza is part Ishvalan... I don't know why, I just do.

* * *

**9. Unknown past/Before we know each other**

* * *

"What are you humming, Lieutenant?"

"…I don't know, sir."

"Oh?"

"I've known this tune for as long as I can remember. Sometimes it's in my dreams."

"Your father didn't know?"

"I don't recall ever asking him, sir. It was… too precious to risk his anger over."

"Ah. Perhaps your mother taught it to you, then?"

"Perhaps… I just don't remember."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't mean to upset you. It just reminded me of something I heard in Ishval."

"It's all right, sir. There's just so much I can't remember of her. But you know how that is, don't you?"


	10. Promise

_Continuation of #4_

* * *

**10. Promise**

* * *

"…Your daughter is right about one thing – I love her very much. I don't know what I would do without her."

"I'm right about everything, sir. And whether I was here or not, you still have a promise to keep."

"Yes, Lieutenant.

"Sorry for the interruption, Mrs. Hawkeye. What I was trying to say was… I love Riza. I know I'm not perfect, but she'll make sure I stay true. And… I don't know if I will ever be permitted to marry her. But I promise to do everything in my power to make her happy.

"…Lieutenant, are you _crying_?"


	11. Liar

**11. Liar**

* * *

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Riza. I promise, I won't leave you here alone. I'll come back."

"But you are. Father scares me, I don't know where his mind is anymore. He's even changed since you first arrived. You've seen it."

"I know. But I have my orders. I'm as good as enlisted now."

"I don't understand why you applied."

"I have to help somehow, Riza. I thought I would make lives easier with flame alchemy, but your father won't give me that, so I'm stuck finding another way.

"I have to be able to protect people like you."


	12. Proof

**12. Proof**

* * *

"So what do you want to do about it, Hawkeye?"

"I… I don't have any proof, sir. Just… random memories here and there. Especially when I hear his voice. And he looks at me strangely when we're in the same room. As if he recognizes me from somewhere."

"You said military officials would try to recruit your father often, before I was there. Could Grumman have been one of them?"

"Perhaps. It just seems like there's something I've forgotten. Something I was supposed to remember."

"It'll come to you. Your memory is almost as sharp as your eyes, after all."

* * *

_To be continued in #21…_


	13. Betrayal

_A continuation of Roy & Riza's conversation at the end of chapter 59 of the manga._

* * *

**13. Betrayal**

* * *

"Please tell me, major, why are soldiers killing the citizens they swore to protect? Why is alchemy being used to murder people, instead of helping them?

"Why have you betrayed the trust I gave you when I placed this flame alchemy in your grasp?"

"I don't know, Riza. I didn't… I didn't mean to betray your trust. But I have orders – just like yours. Are you ready to disobey orders, like I would have to? Are you ready to stand before a firing squad for treason?"

"This is wrong."

"I know. But we can't change anything if we die here."


	14. Covered Eyes

**14. Covered Eyes**

* * *

"Sir, please move your hands."

"I have a surprise for you, Lieutenant."

"Every day where I don't have to shoot you is a surprise, sir."

"C'mon, just play along for a minute."

"Fine, sir."

"All right, come with me! Watch your step."

"I can't watch _anything_, sir. Your hands are over my eyes."

"Shh.

"Okay, we're here!"

"_Here_ doesn't mean anything, sir. You still have your hands over my eyes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"We're still in your office, sir."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For complaining as much as you do that I don't do my paperwork, you sure don't notice _when_ I do."


	15. The Scent of Blood

**15. The Scent of Blood**

* * *

"Sir!

"Sir, please answer me! Sir!

"Lieutenant Havoc, see if you can reach Hughes. The Colonel's not responding to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Roy, please… snap out of it, sir!"

"…Riza?"

"Sir! What happened?"

"You're okay, Riza?"

"Perfectly fine, sir. We're still at the office. Why did you panic?"

"There was… _blood_. Everywhere. I could smell it. Taste it."

"Everything is fine, sir. No one's hurt, I promise… was it a flashback?"

"Lt. Hawkeye, I couldn't reach Hughes. His aide says he's out of the office for a while."

"Thank you, Havoc. I think we're fine now. Just… memories of the war."


End file.
